of business businesses
by um um um
Summary: "Blonde hair. Len flips through the files in his brain to associate blonde with something. More like a someone. Someone who— In the next ten seconds, Len is out of the bathroom, rushing towards the kitchen."—in which Rin is a stubborn cafe owner and Len's the typical businessman. rin/len
1. Chapter I: Bypasses

**a/n: im just writing what goes through my head.**

* * *

There is a petite, nameless cafe situated near the edge of a rather small village. This little building stands on its own and faces the busy, air polluted city located in front of it. However, this cafe isn't very aesthetic, being a thirty year old, worn-out building that is simply squarish and made of bricks.

However, for Rin Kagami, it is the most important thing in the world—since, of course, she lives in it. Rin Kagami is an attractive young twenty year old female with a late mother and father, an abusive step-mother, and siblings who she doubts knows about her existence. Even though where she lives is not very pleasing to the eye, Rin finds the food she makes is lucrative thus allowing her to live alone peacefully.

On a completely unrelated note, bypasses are, seemingly, the most wonderful things in the world. It and I quote from_ The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_, "allow some people to dash from point A to point B very fast while other people dash from point B to point A very fast. People in point C, being the point directly in between, are often given to wonder what's so great about point A that so many people from point B are so keen to get there and what's so great about point B that people from point A are so keen to get there. They often wish that people would just once and for all work out where the hell they want to be."

Unfortunately, in our tale, Rin Kagami is the "people" that lives in point C.

* * *

Len Kagamine is a rather infamous businessman and the heir to the Kagamine Industry, which manufactures roads so cars can get to places faster. Being only twenty-two, he has such insidious and malevolent power that he can make you, your family, your friends and your long-lost siblings disappear with a single stroke of a pen.

He is rather good-looking, with his perfect blonde hair and smirk that can swoon any girl (and sometimes guys), and always in high-spirits.

But today is different.

At eight o'clock this morning, Len Kagamine wakes up with a massive headache. Wearily he stands up from his bed, finds his slippers, wearily walks down the stairs, sees a somewhat familiar blonde female in his kitchen, wearily makes his coffee, and walks back upstairs to his bathroom.

Len takes one last sip of the not-so torrid cappuccino from his mug before taking his toothpaste and toothbrush. _Toothpaste—on. _He then proceeds to comb his unruly blonde hair. _Blonde hair. _Len flips through the files in his brain to associate blonde with _something_. More like a _someone_. Someone who—

In the next ten seconds, Len is out of the bathroom, rushing towards the kitchen.

* * *

**a/n: yes it was rushed, but everything will make sense the next chapter**

**if you haven't figured out yet, its based on **_**The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy.**_

**well that's all. thank you for reading. much luvs.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HITCHHIKER'S GUIDE TO GALAXY NOR THE VOCALOIDS.**


	2. Chapter II: Homes

**a/n: Alright! CONFESSION TIME!:**

**so i woke up this morning, feeling fresh and not dying from lack of sleep.**_** and then**_** i went to my computer and read what i wrote last night.**

**first of all, lemme apologize if it wasnt clear; me bad.**

**second of all, i really didnt have a plot planned out cause i was half drunk (metaphorically speaking, of course) and i was half stressing out, so im sorry.**

**good news though!: today i went to school (summer school) and thought of the plot. a reasonable plot.**

**also, i fixed and added anything in chapter one, so, yeah.**

**okay? okay.**

**and FORWARD!**

* * *

"YOU!" Len's voice rings throughout the nearly vacant dinner hall. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! BECAUSE OF YOU, MY HEAD HURTS LIKE FUCK. DON'T YOU REMEMBER _THE PULLING OF THE HAIR_?!" Len shouts while he tugs his already obstreperous hair in exaggeration.

Not listening to a single word the man adjacent to her said, Rin continues to sip her cup of tea nonchalantly and flip through the latest _WHAT'S NEW?_ magazine-numerous pages of a new up n' coming superstar, an article about a purple-haired supermodel and a salmon-hair news reporter's relationship gossip, and incessant photos of the notorious businessman himself.

"-PT ME UP TILL MIDNIGHT! EY? ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?"

"Aren't you being a bit histrionic, Mr. Kagamine," Rin finally speaks, flipping the magazine to its cover and looking up to meet the blue-eyed man's glare. "And if you were asking, and I have no clue if you were, I am not leaving."

"Do you not have a home to go to, Miss. Kagami? It's just eight in the morning, please have mercy," the man speaks, pleading on his knees for the first time in many years.

Rin sighs, "I don't know if you remember, but my house was annihilated _by you._"

"I'm sorry but I don't why this is so surprising to you, Miss. Kagami. The plans were on display for around a month."

"Yes," Rin hissed through her gritted teeth, "But where do I find them? In the alley way where most the homeless, perverted men live. The smell of that horrid place still haunts me 'til now."

"Yes. At least they were up," Len said, flipping his hair bombastically in his mind. "But please don't forget you came over to my house last night, pulling on my hair, demanding me to stop the demolishment."

"-And now, my house and cafe is long decimated," she sighs, shaking her head in disapproval, "and it's all because of _you_."

"Well, I'm sor-"

"Oh don't apologize," Rin interrupted. "Even though I'm tragically disappointed by the loss of my home, I won't press charges."

Len rose an eyebrow in amusement. Her being nice? That's new. In his four years being in the business, no one ever gave up this easily. They were too dogmatic and stubborn to let their property become a bypass-

"But, of course, you _do_ need to pay me back."

Shit. "And how would I do that, Miss. Kagami?" Len asked angelically, even though inside he was terrified of what detriment Rin Kagami could be.

Rin smirked. The smirk that could get a lion to cower in fear. The smirk that that make the devil, himself, throw himself into the pit of fire.

"I'm staying in your place for a while."

* * *

**a/n: UPDATE: so im a bit ill right now and i think i might faint from sickness. (you know the *cough* *cough* and *sneeze* *sneeze* sick.)**

**i might be slow at updating. okay? okay.**

**last thing: my chapters will be short because i will take forever to update.**

**thank you for reading.**

**pweaseeeeee comment**

**much luvs.**

**EXCUSE ANY ERRORS!**


End file.
